bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lofia (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820507 |no = 8366 |altname = Lofia |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 12 |animation_attack = 245 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 46, 52, 58, 64, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148, 154, 160, 166 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121, 126, 131, 136, 141, 146, 151, 156, 161 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Lofia is a girl who serves at the court of the Land of Magic, Lustburg. She's very knowledgeable, even on topics other than magic. At the age of 14, she became a member of the Royal Magi of Lustburg. She's highly philosophical for her age, but she enjoys a good reputation thanks to her nice personality. |summon = ...What do you want? I'm busy right now. Would you please shut up and leave? |fusion = I think I'm starting to crave something sweet. |evolution = |hp_base = 5284 |atk_base = 2164 |def_base = 2124 |rec_base = 1905 |hp_lord = 7548 |atk_lord = 3092 |def_lord = 3034 |rec_lord = 2721 |hp_anima = 8440 |rec_anima = 2483 |atk_breaker = 3330 |def_breaker = 2796 |def_guardian = 3272 |rec_guardian = 2602 |def_oracle = 2915 |rec_oracle = 3078 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Cryptic Revelation |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters of Water types, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge, 15% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC & reduces damage and 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after 5,000 damage |bb = Elemental Sword Magic |bbdescription = 19 combo Water attack on all foes, 10% damage reduction from all element types for 1 turn, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 4-7 BC & adds +1 hit to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Bind |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes, 10% damage reduction from all element types for 1 turn, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & greatly boosts elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 4-7 BC & 125% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Sugar Boost |ubbdescription = 31 combo massive Water attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max |ubbnote = 300% Def |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 31 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 29 |ubbdc = 31 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Swift Charge |esitem = |esdescription = Adds status ailment removal and negation effects for 3 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 820508 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon **Dec 6, 07:00 PST ~ Dec 13, 23:59 PST (2017) **Jun. 13, 07:00 PST ~ Jun. 27, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = THE ALCHEMIST CODE Token |bazaar_1_desc = Love Never Fades *The Will Of Man L1 *The Will Of Man L2 |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0012_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Alchemist Code |addcatname = Lofia1 }}